


the rare sight of a clueless Tsukishima

by noturssis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Tsukishima Kei, hehe tsukishima being a dummy, suddenly good at advice kageyama, thats all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noturssis/pseuds/noturssis
Summary: Tsukishima doesn’t realize that Yamaguchi has been courting him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	the rare sight of a clueless Tsukishima

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsukkis_dino_plushie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkis_dino_plushie/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY A! thank you so so so much for being such a wonderful beta reader, seriously you’re amazing. I hope you enjoy this and have a wonderful day!

Tsukishima didn't understand.

He didn't understand why it was so easy to talk to Yamaguchi.

Maybe it's because Yamaguchi doesn't judge him, no matter how snarky he gets. Or maybe it's the soft smile he's so prone to sending Tsukishima's way every once in a while.

Maybe it was his way of speaking to people like they matter.  
He didn't know what it was, but Tsukishima liked it.

Liked him.  
Yamaguchi was an amazing boy.

……

Tsukishima didn't even realize he had fallen asleep, until he felt multiple taps on his shoulder. He quickly sat up, causing his book to fly.

"Whoa!" a voice called out softly. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly before looking up at his disturbance.

He blinked in surprise.

"Yamaguchi? What are you doing here?"

The library wasn't exactly Yamaguchi's scene. Not to insult his intelligence or anything because Yamaguchi certainly was smart, but Tsukishima cannot remember a time when Yamaguchi was willingly in the school library.

"Looking for you actually." Yamaguchi replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

Tsukishima blanked in confusion, before fully sitting up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you need something?" He questioned feeling shitty for apparently forgetting. It must be important if Yamaguchi came all this way to see him.

Yamaguchi let out a soft laugh while rolling his eyes. Tsukishima swears it's a gift, he doesn't ever think he's seen someone other than Yamaguchi do that at the same time.

"I don't need anything as a reason to see you Tsukki." he says as if it’s obvious or something.

He's given up on telling Yamaguchi to stop calling him that. He's not sure if it's because he's used to it, he likes it, or he knows Yamaguchi won't stop...most likely all three.

He frowns, not really knowing what to say. Should he say thank you? Tell him the same?

But it's okay because Yamaguchi is picking up his fallen book before sliding into the seat across from him.

He glances at the book cover before smirking.

"Seriously?" He asked with his bright eyes sparkling. Tsukishima flushed, before nodding.

"I needed something to keep me up, which obviously didn't work."  
Yamaguchi laughed again. Tsukishima liked his laugh, a lot.

"But, I'm supposed to tutor in an hour so it was the best choice. Don't knock it." He said indignantly, smiling at Yamaguchi.  
"Oh, I'm not judging. I promise I've read worse."  
"How much worse?” He asks curiously.  
Yamaguchi gave him a dark look, shaking his head. Yamaguchi is relatively shameless around him, so if he can't even say it must be awful.

"You are a nutcase." He says fondly.  
"But I'm your nutcase." Yamaguchi replied before they both snorted.

And.

It sounds a little too intimate but Tsukishima's dizzy on all things Yamaguchi so he doesn't really notice.

……….

"What are you doing on Saturday? I was hoping you'd help me study for my chemistry exam." Kageyama told him, rocking on his feet as he patiently waited for Hinata to finish instructing a first year.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, but inwardly hid his wince. As annoying as Kageyama was, he did feel a little bad for having to decline. Tsukishima reasons that if he fails the team will directly suffer.

"I just made plans with Yamaguchi, but I can cancel if you-"

"Nope, nevermind. Yachi is free." he interrupted, waving his hand.

Tsukishima raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Are you sure? You know Yamaguchi wouldn't mind.." he said trailing off.

Kageyama of all people knew that Yamaguchi would be understanding. He was just that type of person. Thinking about how kind he was made Tsukishima's heart leap.

Kageyama gave him a knowing look. He didn't know shit.

"I know he would understand. I've just decided I don't need you anymore." he responded grinning at him.

Tsukishima glared at him before signing with a shrug of his shoulders.  
"At least I know I tried. If you fail, it'll certainly all be on you."

Kageyama looked a little worried at that before shaking his head adamantly.

"Yachi is a good teacher, I won't fail!"

"Who are you convincing?" He asked with a smile when Kageyama growled at him.

"Hey, what's going on?" Hinata asks, finally wandering over back to them. The irritated look on Kageyama 's face slipped off the second Hinata held his hand, giving him a small smile. They were disgusting, Tsukishima can't be blamed for the gag he let out.

"Tsukishima's got a date with Yamaguchi, so he can't tutor us." Hinata's eyes get wide as the grin on his face explodes.

"You finally asked him out? No, I bet he asked you out!"  
"Nobody asked anybody out. We're just hanging out. " Tsukishima says firmly, but also glanced around the gym to make sure that Yamaguchi is nowhere near them.

"Yeah right. And me and Kageyama don't go out." Hinata said snickering.

Kageyama paused, turning to look at Hinata with a pout.  
"What?"

Hinata looked shocked , waving his free hand around in an attempt to placate him.

"I was just...you k-know. Kageyama, you know I love you! I was just using it as sarcasm!" Hinata stutters as Kageyama starts to look sadder as he fumbles over an explanation.

Tsukishima feels as if he's slowly getting dumber just hanging around them. He walks away while he still can but glanced back worriedly just to see them kissing.

He shudders in disgust before absently looking around the gym for Yamaguchi. He can't help that his eyes are constantly looking for the other boy, even if he wasn't aware.

He just liked having a focus point. Maybe.

He eventually finds Yamaguchi sitting on the bench, scribbling onto a notebook. It's either go back to Kageyama and Hinata, be forced to help a first year with blocking, or talk to Yamaguchi….He guesses the choice was obvious.

He shuffles over to the bench and gently sits down beside him. Yamaguchi makes a small sound of what he assumes is a greeting.

"Hello."  
Yamaguchi is quiet for a moment as he continues to write but Tsukishima doesn't mind. He knows he'll reply when he's ready.

He finally closes his notebook before looking up at Tsukishima with a bright smile, his eyes almost twinkling in the dull gym lights.

"Hey Tsukki. What's up?"  
"I had to get away from Kageyama and Hinata is all." He says waving a hand dismissively , and avoiding looking in their general direction. The heathens could go at it for hours.

Yamaguchi let's out a soft laugh and Tsukishima feels his heart skip a beat.  
"It couldn't have been that bad!"  
"It was. They even suggested that we were going on a date tomorrow. " he says before thinking better of it. He pauses, scared to see Yamaguchi's reaction since he was no longer laughing.

"Tsukki?"  
"Hm?"  
Yamaguchi gently takes his hands, holding them in his with a soft smile. His head tilts but he seems more determined than anything else.

"Don't tell me you thought we’ve been hanging out as friends for the past month..?" He asks, voice going a bit higher after each word.

Tsukishima gulps, eyes admittedly widening. He wasn't lying when he said Yamaguchi was kind but he was also terrifying when he wanted to be.

"Y-yes?"  
He thinks this may be the first time he stutters in his life.  
Yamaguchi blinks at him and for a moment Tsukishima is genuinely afraid that he had lost it all.

Yamaguchi just snorts and shakes his head.

"For someone so smart, I honestly should've known I would have to spell it out for you. Even Kageyama figured it out and God knows that boy is slow on the uptake when it comes to romance." Yamaguchi said, shaking his head and he briefly glanced their way. 

His grip on Tsukishima's hands tighten, and his words are firm.

"Kei. We have been going on dates for the past month. Not friendly hangouts. I didn't hold your hand every time so I didn't get lost, I wanted to touch you. Is that alright with you?" He asks patiently , looking up at him with...such a soft expression it makes his heart ache.

"Yes. I'm very okay with that." Is how he responds because honestly , what else could you say to that? He wasn’t even sure if Yamaguchi would let him get away with saying no.

Yamaguchi smiles wide at his answer, pretty freckles stretching across his face. Tsukishima must mention now that Yamaguchi is beautiful.

"Good. Now, let's start practice." He says with a final time that faintly reminds him of Sugawara and Daichi at the same time.

As they walk onto the court, hand in hand, it dawns on Tsukishima that he had been acting like Kageyama before him and Hinata had gotten together.  
He shudders once more, wondering how he can possibly fix it.

He kisses Yamaguchi on the cheek but will forever deny the blush that settled over his face at the look of bewilderment and contentment Yamaguchi gave him.

"Thank you." He says, squeezing his hand.  
"Oh get a room! " Hinata yells from behind the net, already rushing off at the glare Tsukishima gives him.

……..

As Tsukishima searches through the record shop with Yamaguchi by his side, arms clasped tight, he's suddenly grateful for Kageyama and Hinata. Perhaps they weren't so clueless.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first tsukishima/yamaguchi fic and i struggled a bit with the characterization but i still like how it turned out.   
> Pls enjoy :)


End file.
